Quantiles are commonly used for various applications involving frequency data. Finding quantiles of a variate in small data sets is a relatively simple matter. As the number of observed values in the data set increases, however, the quantile problem becomes more difficult. Further complicating the problem is that large data sets are often stored in distributed systems in which different components (e.g., nodes) of the system have access to different portions of the data.